


Amanda's Eyes

by electric_ninja



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Star Trek 2009 - Freeform, Star Trek Abramsverse, Star Trek: AOS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_ninja/pseuds/electric_ninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble on Sarek and Amanda's last "conversation"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amanda's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [silver thyla's headcanon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/188956) by Silver Thyla. 



He loved her.

Against all reason, this he felt.

 

The first smile she showed him was the first that was not his own.

 

She was cold by human standards, yes, but she was also mercurial. Flashes of a wicked hot temperament would strike her eyes first and then the words would flow.

He was emotional by Vulcan standards, yes, but he was also simple in mind. The choices that made sense were simply those that were sense.

 

They shared their thoughts, whatever they were, with each other.

They shared everything.

 

The planet was dying.

It was known why, but they could not stop it.

All they could do was wait until assistance would arrive.

Surely it would.

 

It did.

For him, but not her.

 

They were so close, he recalled later.

She must have known, or perhaps it was an instinct.

How very human..

 

They were on the edge of things,

The edge of sanity

The edge of deliverance

The edge of the cliff.

 

She surveyed the destruction of the dying world.

_What is the use of pride if it does not add a day to a life?_

_Our pride is all we will have. It will help us rebuild._

He glanced at their son, who had lead them through the halls of the past.

 

_Your son is a great man._

_Our son._.

 

_He has your smile._

_Do not follow me._

_What?_

_Do not follow me. The road is unsteady._

_I will be beside you._

_Not this time._

 

Her eyes still in fear and then at peace.

_He will see this through._

_Yes, I believe he will._

_He has your eyes, Amanda._

And then she fell, passing into the void.

He could not hear her sadness, her despair, her dying thought.

For if he would have, he would have been lost himself.

It was common, for when one was lost and it was not expected, the other would find themselves broken.

She knew this. That was the only reason she was silent. It must be.

Why else would she have quieted her mind?

 

_He has your eyes, Amanda._

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfic in a few years, but I was going through the Amanda Grayson tag and I was stuck on this post where I just couldn't help but FEEL. THEM FEELS MAN. Also, a certain deleted scene where Amanda storms off.
> 
> Can't tell I grew up watching the Trekverse. 
> 
> I might repost this section as part of a longer multichaptered fic, but for right now, I just wanted to throw it up there into the internet.


End file.
